A variety of card games have been developed over the years, and unique card decks have been developed for these purposes. One such genre of card games includes those based on the players wielding magical or other supernatural powers. However, typical games in this genre are “collecting card” games where players may begin with an initial set of cards, often dubbed a “starter pack.” However, additional cards may be obtained by purchasing expansion packs which provide random cards that, if desired, may be substituted into the player's deck. While this system adds variation into any given game by providing for different combinations of cards to be accessible in each game, it introduces a different problem. By purchasing large quantities of expansion packs, a player may amass a powerful deck of cards which contributes more to the player's ability to win than chance or judgment in the duration of a game. In other words, winners and losers may be decided more based on the amount of money spent to acquire cards than on the skill with which players wield those cards. Other card games of this genre may include a “class” or “color” system that dictates the manner in which a deck may be constructed, adding additional complexity to a game that may make it less attractive to casual players. What is desired is a game which overcomes these and other deficiencies while still providing variation from one game to the next, but also relying more on chance and skill with the cards than just the financial ability to acquire more powerful cards.